HamHam Rivals: Endless Battles
by Hamstarzchan
Summary: After Hamtaro and Bijou confessed their love for eachother, Boss became psycho and now wants to kill them both. Now there are more problems which make good friends into foe's. Who will be the winner of the endless battle?
1. Psycho

**This fanfiction is based on a Byond game called Ham Ham Rivals. Byond is an online game software, you can play free online games other people have made and even make your own. Anyway...**

**I do NOT own Ham Ham Rivals, or Hamtaro for all that matter. Trainer Abu, Max the Punk-Ham, and all of the other hamsters belong to TrainerAbu himself. Some things in here I made up, so please note that.**

**

* * *

**

**It was a very simple day in the land of Hamtopia... or Hamha Town actully. Hamtopia was a newly discovered land far away, and hidden from all humans and the works. Only hamsters knew of such a paradise. And many have traveled far and wide to find the land, and many of them had settled in Hamtopia.**

**In the South, you'll see the most popular area of Hamtopia, Hamha Town. It almost seemed like that more citizens moved in every day. There was a mall, a Training Dojo and so much more to see.**

**In the west, we see the other pride and glory. The Highiest Peak, a giant hill that looks like it climbs to the heavens. That makes sense since there is a Temple where holy priests work and live. On each certain amount of height, you will see a village. Many people don't leave their village, as it'll be very hard to climb the hill down and back.**

**In the North is a strange black-like tower. Nothing of real importance. But, some say that it's undercontrustion.**

**To the west is the Travel Ageny area. This is where alot of boat docks, bus stops, subway station and such are found. It can only be accessed by hamsters through.**

**Now, as I was saying... It was a very simple day in Hamha Town. The ham-hams who have recently settled in Hamtopia, with their own new clubhouse, just outside of Hamha town... they were all playing togather. Hamtaro and Bijou had recently confessed their love for eachother and were hanging around eachother more often. Pashmina was showing Penelope how to make hand-puppets. Howdy and Dexter was arguing who would take Pashmina to next year's Ham-Ham Festival date.**

**All of them were playing togather, all accept one grumpy ham-ham. Boss. Instead, he stayed in their tree-like clubhouse. Instead of underground, like their old clubhouse, it was built inside a beauitful, healthly tree.. who accepted them to make a clubhouse inside it. And Boss and Panda made sure what they built wouldn't harm the tree. Boss looked out the window, staring at Hamtaro and Bijou in disgust.**

"Hey, Boss!" Cappy called, as soon as he rushed out the door. Boss became a little startled, but looked at Cappy with his same emontionless face and said "What do you want?"

Cappy gulped down a little, never had he saw Boss's face like this, he felt a bit like running away like the coward he is. But, he admired Boss and will do anything to follow his footsteps and to make his bestest friend happy, so Cappy did the right thing. He stayed and tried to look brave, finally he replied "Boss, Panda is going to make kites for everyone. He wants you to come out and pick out what you want for your kite."

Instead Boss looked out of the window again, never bothering to say anything... but a tiny "No thank you." And he said it in the most frighting voice he could make.

Cappy gulped down harder and almost started to laugh, now he was freaked out. "Well, ok then." he replied. "I'll be outside if you need me." And he rushed out of the door just like he seen a ghost. When Boss is this mad, you don't want to mess with him.

**Boss just got up and walked the wooden stairs up to his room and locked the door behind him. He layed down on his bed and stared at his ceiling. They had photo's of Bijou on them. Boss turned to his side, he never wanted to see Bijou again. However, he turned to his wrong side and his eyes quickly set on a photo frame of Bijou on his desk.**

**He growled in frustration and swipped the frame into his bare paws. Grasping a hold of it tightly, the glass started to crack. Finally, he threw it at the wall breaking it into a thousand pieces of sharp glass.**

**Never bothering to clean up the mess, or even stare at it. He turned his attention to his paw, which had a few cuts on it. Blood was slowly flowing out, and he started to clutch his paw into a fist, drawing more blood out. But, quickly he let it slip his mind and he layed back on his bed. Not caring if the blood stained his white sheets. And he turned to his other side, so he won't notice the photo's on his ceiling again.**

**Boss started to think for a bit, Bijou was in his mind. But every scene in his eyes contained a bit where Hamtaro and Bijou play togather, leaving Boss alone out in the rain. He started to shed a tear, but wiped it off with his bloody left paw, leaving a bit of a blood stain on his fur below his right eye.**

**Yes, it's true. Boss _used_ to love Bijou, he would do anything for her. If she asked him to buy her some flowers he would. If she asked him to rake the leafs for her while she was sick in bed, he would. If she wanted him to cut down a tree... well you get the picture.**

**But ever since Hamtaro and Bijou confessed their love for eachother, Boss could do nothing but sigh of despression and think angry thoughts in his stressed-out head.**

"Hamtaro..." he finally said to himself, quietly. Althrough, it sounded more like a death threat kind-of voice. "Why? You knew that I loved Bijou..."

Boss countiued to talk to himself, not wanting even a fly to here him. He tried to keep his voice down as low as he can. "You understood that I loved her, and understood that I wanted her for my very own."

"But, but you took her away from me." "You said you and the other boys would dare not woo her, and let her be with me."

Boss gotten up from his bed, he was breathing harshly now. His teeth clutched togather and his held his paws in a fist so tightly, that you would have been choked to death in one second.

"WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME!" he screamed out, finally he fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. He was crying like a poor, helpless child who recently lost the parents that truely loved him. But, he quickly stopped crying and was slowly rocking himself gently using his own feet.

Suddenly, another angry thought gotten into his mind, and slowly he realized something. "He... he was planning it all along." He slowly gotten up and looked out of the window, hoping the cool, fresh, Summer breeze will blow his cold-sweat away. "He wanted Bijou all along, and I never seen it sooner."

"Hamtaro lied to me, I can't believe it!"

**Boss quickly jumped out of the window and landed in a nice, soft pile of leaves. And he ran away from the clubhouse, every min. he looked behind him to see if anyone was looking at him. He was heading toward the north... but why? Is there something in that tower undercontrustion?**

"_Hamtaro, you're going to REGRET the day you ever met me and Bijou."_ he screamed in his thoughts, as he countiued to run mile after mile. "_I'm going to make you scream in pain when I return..."_

**To be countiued...**


	2. It's a Deal!

**By the time Boss reached the black tower that was still under contrustion, it was sunset. He had run five miles to this tower, but was he tired? No. The black tower had guards of all sorts walking and talking to eachother. Many of them seemed to look like green Hamtaro's wearing army clothing. When Boss reached the main gate, he was stopped by two guards.**

"No entrance accepted." One guard said, coldly. "What are you here for?"

"I am here to have a meeting with your leader, the Godfather." Boss replied, calmly. "No set appointment from the past."

The guards looked at eachother and then back to Boss, and opened the gates for him and stepped a bit to their sides. "You may enter. Take the elevator to floor 3."

**Without a thank you or even a simple word, Boss marched right passed them and headed inside the tower. Finally, he took the elevator to floor 3, in which he found a waiting room with a bunch of chairs. No one else was here but him, the hamster at the counter and the janitor cleaning the room's walls.**

"Name please?" the hamster at the counter asked, when Boss walked toward her. She wore a pink dress with black high heels, a pair of black glasses and her hair was reddish and curly.

"Boss." Boss replied, calmly like before. "I am here to have an important meeting with the Godfather, no set appointment from the past."

"Please sit down and wait for a bit." she replied, and countiued to write some kind of meno on a peice of paper with her blue and black pen.

**Boss went to a chair and sat down here, finally mumbling a few angry words at him. Meanwhile, the ham-hams had just finished making their kites and had went inside the clubhouse. Hamtaro was chatting with Cappy.**

"Strange, normally Boss would gladly accept the offer of kite flying." Hamtaro replied, tilting his head for a bit.

"Yeah, and his emontionless face was very scary!" Cappy said, almost shaking in fright.

"Hey, where did Boss go by the way?" Stan asked, sitting on the sofa next to an annoyed Pashmina. Looks like he's trying to flirt again.

"I dunno. I bet he went to his bedroom." Bijou replied. "Let's leave him alone for now, he could have gotten up in the wrong side of the bed this morning."

**Inside the Godfather's office. We see a brown hamster wearing a black tux sitting in his chair that spins. He was the Godfather and was talking to another brown hamster wearing P.J's with blood on them, we'll call him P.J Ham.**

"So, that's the story." P.J Ham replied, the Godfather spun his chair around to come face to face with P.J Ham. Turns out he was looking at the window with blinds, making the office dark with a tiny bit of orange light.

"So, you come here on my sister's wedding day, and tell me that you found a horse's head in your bed!" he screamed, getting angry. "THIS IS THE 17th TIME SOMEONE COMES TO ME SAYING THEY FOUND A HORSE HEAD IN THEIR HOUSE, AND WHAT DO THE THANKS I GET!"

"Um.. I dunno?" P.J Ham asked, getting nervous almost laughing. He was kinda walking backwards toward the door.

"I get nothing but a huge amount of complaints about a horse head! Who the devil keeps beheading the damn creatures?" Godfather replied. "NOW GET OUT!"

The door flew right open and P.J Ham ran right toward the elevator, leaving Boss watching him full of confusion. The Godfather pops his head out of the door and starts to yell "AND IF ANYONE COMPLAINS TO BE ABOUT A HORSE HEAD AGAIN, THEN I'LL BEHEAD YOU!" After that, he slammed the door shut. Finally he opens it and calmly says "Next please."

**Boss showing no more fear or confusion, walks right into the office and sits on the stool waiting for him. The Godfather is looking out of the blinded window again, holding his paw's fingers togather, fiddling with them.**

"This is not about a horse head." Boss replied. "But, I do have a favor for you."

"Go on." Godfather replied, sighing happily about no more horse heads.

"I would like to hire many of your army men." Boss replied. "I want them to do a little kidnapping and putting the victom in a prison."

"If you hire them, then you get your own personal office, prison and office near the Black Tower." the Godfather replied. "But, I don't let just anyone hire them."

"I have five hundred ham-coins with me." Boss replied.

The Godfather spun his chair and came face to face with Boss. His fingers were still fiddling togather and he was smiling. "Tell me more about your plan."

**

* * *

**

**Wow, what's gunna happen now? Oh and, I was kinda making fun of that book, The Godfather. Just letting you know.**


	3. Kidnapped

**Yeah, sorry for not updating in awhile.**

**

* * *

**

**Boss sat on his chair in his own personal office, in the Black Tower. Sure the sound of hammering and power tools did annoyed him, but it had gotten used to it. As he sat there, trying to get comfortable.. thinking about his kidnapping plans. Suddenly one of the soldiers he hired walked up to him. He looked just like the guards, a green Hamtaro with army clothing. In fact, all of the soldiers and guards looked the same.**

"Boss sir, the contrustion of your personal prison is complete." he said. "Our victom will be held there. Are you ready to start the kidnapping?"

"Yes." Boss replied, jumping out of his chair. His voice was still cold hearted and grumpy.

"Shall we come with you?" the soldier asked.

"No, I'll go alone." Boss replied.

**Meanwhile in the ham-ham clubhouse, the worried ham-hams were having a meeting around their round table. It seemed that Hamtaro has brought up the subject.**

"Ham-Hams, it has been awhile since Boss left his room." Hamtaro started. "He won't answer us when we knock on his door and his door is locked."

(A/N: Remember that Boss went in his room when he was still in the clubhouse? He locked his door and he escaped the clubhouse out of his window. The ham-hams still don't know that.)

"Maybe he went into a deep sleep, like in that book... that Sleeping Beauty kind." Sandy wondered.

"No, I doubt it. Boss never did pricked his finger on something." Dexter replied.

"You're missing the point, ham-hams. That book Maxwell read to us isn't true." Hamtaro replied.

"That's good, I hate to see someone kiss Boss to wake him up." Howdy replied.

**The rest of the ham-hams fell anime style due to Howdy's remark. Suddenly, Bijou gets off of her seat and heads out the door.**

"Where are you going, Bijou?" Hamtaro asked.

"I think Boss could have escaped the clubhouse, I'm going to go find him." Bijou replied, and charged out the door.

**Bijou started her search by looking around the clubhouse. Looking up she noticed Boss' room's window. It was still open. Bijou tilted her head in confusion and quickly noticed some big hamster footprints going off somewhere, looks like the hamster who made these were running.**

"Wait... these look like Boss' footprints." Bijou said to herself, she looked at the window again. "Maybe Boss did escaped the clubhouse, through his window..."

"Correct." said a nearby voice, it startled Bijou that she gasped. Boss did an evil chuckle to himself.

"Boss, where were you? The ham-hams have been looking for you!" Bijou asked, worried. Her mind told her to run away, but she didn't.

"I've escaped the clubhouse, I couldn't stand you and Hamtaro any longer." Boss said, starting to raise his voice up. He took a few steps to Bijou.

"What do you mean?" Bijou asked, fear was showing in her eyes. She started to make a run for it, but Boss grasped her by the arm and punched her face into the tree's bark, the clubhouse started to shake.

"What was that?" Cappy asked.

"Let's go and see." Hamtaro replied.

"I hope nothing got broken..." Panda signed, getting his toolbox.

**Walking outside the ham-hams stopped dead in there tracks as they noticed the hurt Bijou on the wall while Boss glared evilishly at her.**

"Boss, what are you doing?" Hamtaro shouted, running toward him.

"Get away from me!" Boss yelled, grabbing Hamtaro by the throat and throwing back at the ham-hams. They tumbled onto eachother, Hamtaro was the first to weakly stand back up.

"Boss... please stop. Look into your heart... you know this is... wrong..." Bijou asked Boss, holding her face in pain. Tears was starting to swell up in her pittyful eyes.

"Shut up. I loved you Bijou, and I tried to confess my feelings to you, but I've always failed. Now that you and Hamtaro love eachother, I can't even look at you too." Boss replied, he turned back to Hamtaro. "Hamtaro you betrayer, you stolen Bijou from me. You said that you would dare not woo her and leave her for me. Now I'm here for payback!"

**Boss charged toward, Bijou and grabbed her and ran at full speed toward the direction of the tower where he now lives. Hamtaro gasped and ran after Boss, but he soon ran out of energy and had to stop. Boss was now too far away to catch-up now.**

"We'll meet again Hamtaro, for the final battle." Boss called out to Hamtaro, loud enough for him to hear him. "Until then, gather helpers and train! Just like I will!"

**Hamtaro watched Boss run away with Bijou in his arms, he looked at the ground and quietly nodded yes. Bijou was the love of his life and then his worried emontion took over him. Finally, falling to the ground he started to cry.**

**The ham-hams gathered around Hamtaro and cried to comfort him the best they can. Cappy on the otherhand just looked at the direction Boss was.**

"_Boss..."_ Cappy thought to himself, worried.

**

* * *

**

**Heh, you weren't expecting that huh? I guess you thought it was Hamtaro to be captured. Stay tuned.**


End file.
